Wedding
by Fvvn
Summary: Goto mengabulkan permohonan terakhir ayahnya. yaitu menikah.


Pria paruh baya itu tergolek di ranjang putih. Lengan dan wajahnya berhiaskan selang infus yang melilit rumit, tipis-tipis. Senyum terkulum, menyapu sedikit wajah tirus nan lelahnya—di sampingnya seorang wanita dengan teguh mendampingi, mencengkeram telapak tangan sang pria dengan kasih yang tercurah.

Karena hari ini adalah hari yang amat penting bagi hidupnya.

Ruang inap yang biasanya lengang dan nyengat dengan wewangian obat, kini dihiasi oleh buket bunga yang berbanjar rapi mengelilingi petak demi petak lantai. Ditiapnya tersemat, kartu ucapan 'selamat' beraneka warna dan rupa. Di depan kaki-kakinya, bertengger sebuah layar LED di atas meja kecil yang menyangga kokoh. Tersambung oleh sistem kamera dan menampilkan sebuah momen sakral bernuansa putih nan haru.

Dengan penglihatan sekadarnya—sang pria menatap layar tersebut. Tercengang dalam diam yang begitu fokus. Takjub. Irisnya bak dihujani pelangi, berkilauan.

Dan ia menangis tertahan.

"Hide ... nori—itu H-Hidenori."

Cengkeraman itu menguat, saat suara rendah menyerbu patah-patah kepada istrinya.

"Iya sayang."

"Itu anak kita—"

"—Hari ini, hari pernikahannya."

Rekam detik-detik pernikahan Hidenori Goto pun, bercerita di balik layar.

Di dalam dinginnya ruang bertabur bunga.

"Cantik sekali mempelai wanitanya..."

Di antara senyuman berbalut tidaktahuan.

"Kau benar sayang. Cantik sekali."

Di antara sendu berbalut senyuman.

_Karena melihatmu tampil gagah di atas altar, adalah keinginan terbesarku._

_Sebagai seorang ayah._

Di antara rahasia yang tersimpan.

.

.

.

**Wedding**

**Samurai Flamenco (c) Takahiro Omori & Hideyuki Kurata**

**Romance**

**Rate T+**

**Warning : OOC, Plothole, Speed plot, Crisp**

.

.

.

Di usia yang ke duapuluh lima, Hidenori Goto melangkah serius dalam jenjang pernikahan. Tidak, ini semua tidak terjadi tanpa adanya pemicu yang membuat Goto tergesa dalam memilih jalan hidupnya.

Adalah sang ayah dan impian manisnya. Dimana ia ingin melihat sang anak berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik di atas altar.

Meskipun tidak sesepele itu. Tidak sampai disana saja alasan Goto untuk bersegera diri. Tidak.

Adalah penyakit yang diderita oleh sang ayah. Yang menggerogotinya dengan cepat dan tak terprediksi. Yang hanya menyisakan beberapa bulan lagi bagi Goto untuk memiliki seorang ayah.

Betapa luarbiasa cepatnya hidup ini. Goto pun merutuk.

Bohong kalau ia tak terguncang dengan vonis yang dijatuhi untuk ayahnya. Bohong sekali kalau Goto tidak khawatir.

Meskipun dalam kasusnya ada dua hal besar yang ia khawatirkan—yang salah satunya menyangkut hidup-mati dirinya.

Oh, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bersembunyi dibalik kebisuan. Sesungguhnya Goto sudah membocorkan rahasia ini kepada kedua orangtuanya sejak lama. Bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi bermain 'nakal' dengan ponselnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi nama gadis di masa lalu yang kembali disebut-sebut oleh bibirnya, tidak pula memori yang kembali diingat-ingat oleh kepalanya sampai segar.

Tidak ada lagi.

Pelan tapi pasti, Goto bertahap menjadi sosok yang positif—yang membuatnya resmi berpindah hati dari gadis yang sudah lama sekali meninggalkannya di muka bumi. Kedua orangtuanya tentu senang mengetahui Goto—yang di suatu senja mampir dan berbicara layaknya orang normal dan tak tersulut samasekali ketika nama gadis itu kembali disebut sebagai pemasti. Dengan ekspresi penuh percaya diri, Goto hanya akan menatap sepasang manik hitam milik kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian, dan berkata,

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, ibu, ayah. Terimakasih."

Yang meluncur dengan begitu mudah. Nan dangkal.

Karena bumi terus berotasi dan Goto berjalan pelan menuju titik terang.

Lewat bimbingan seseorang.

Yang sudah lama menjadi _partner_ sekaligus sosok penyembuh di segala lukanya.

Goto tidak pernah menceritakan sosok asli orang ini kepada ayah dan ibunya. Yang dua orang itu tahu hanyalah permukaan dari sosok tersebut, bukanlah apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Goto juga bercerita bahwa saat ini ada sosok spesial—yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa kini ia berani meninggalkan masa lalunya. Sosok spesial yang berhasil membebaskannya dalam kungkungan sangkar kelam, yang sejujurnya begitu lama menenggelamkannya sampai bertahun-tahun terlampau. Namun Goto mempermanis tuturnya. Membuat seolah cerita tentang sosok itu terdengar agung dan sempurna. Juga jauh dari jangkauan untuk diperkenalkan.

Goto selalu beralasan bahwa ia menjalin LDR dan jam kerja menyita banyak waktunya dari kisah romantis bersama si sosok. Yang berakhir dengan repetisi penundaan tiap kali permintaan kedua orangtuanya terucap, untuk membawa sang gadis ke rumah dan berbasa-basi.

Tentu saja, ada bubuk kebohongan yang ditabur diam-diam, oleh sang anak semata wayang.

Kalau saja kedua orangtua Goto menyadari bahwa bibir anaknya selalu naik sebelah tiap kali pembicaraan sang sosok itu terjadi.

Karena Goto tahu pasti, bahwa pasangannya yang kali ini (dan detik ini) bukanlah sosok sempurna yang dikhayalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Pun dengan sosok yang diharapkan.

Karena Masayoshi Hazama itu—

Ya. Laki-laki.

Orang yang dimaksud sebagai sosok penyembuh, sekaligus sosok spesialnya,

adalah laki-laki.

Orang yang diceritakan bagai dua sosok yang berbeda—

Di depan mata. Adalah laki-laki.

Ah, memang takdir.

Meskipun Goto tak menyesali pilihannya. Dan Masayoshi memaklumi kondisinya. Mereka berdua hidup dalam bayang-bayang realita, dimana tak ada satupun nyawa yang mengetahui status sejati mereka. Tak ada satupun kisah merah muda yang mereka singgung dan bawa ke permukaan publik. Tidak ada.

Setidaknya, tidak ada sampai vonis itu terucap.

.

.

**SF**

.

.

Sejak Goto mempelajari tentang penyakit sang ayah, pilihan hidupnya pun bercabang dengan instan. Setiap detiknya Goto menjalani hari dalam cemas dan kegelisahan. Antara hidup tenang atau tegang—terlalu banyak resiko yang terpampang di depan mata. Terlebih karena keinginan terpendam sang ayah, kembali dibawa-bawa ke permukaan. Dan ibunya selalu mengingatkan.

Goto hanya menghela napas, dan tersenyum pias—

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Demi ayahmu, Hidenori-_kun_. Apa kau tak kasihan?"

"..."

"Kau sudah menjalin hubungan setengah tahun dengan pacarmu itu kan? Ibu yakin dia orang yang tepat bagimu."

"..."

"Menikahlah. Jadilah seorang ayah—"

Punggung Goto melengkung, sedih. Poninya turun menghalangi pandangan.

Ia tidak bisa meneruskan sanggahannya. Terlalu bisu sampai akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat sebagai opsi terakhir. Fakta berkata bahwa ia terlalu takut untuk menatap balik sorot penuh harap milik wanita berparas senja tersebut. Jadilah Goto hanya bisa berlari jauh-jauh.

"Aku sayang ibu, dan ayah."

Dan berlari.

"Kau tahu Goto, ini permohonan seumur hidup ayahmu."

Goto tahu. Goto amat tahu hal itu.

"...Maaf."

Sekonyong-konyong lingkaran tangannya melorot jatuh, membuat pelukannya terlepas dan wajah wanita di depannya mendongak. Goto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"...Biarkan aku berpikir dahulu."

Ia merasa berat. Ia berani taruhan senyumnya nampak begitu buruk karena dipaksakan.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Satu tegukan ludah.

"Ya."

dan Goto mengangguk pelan. Ada riak sumringah yang membuat kedut di dada Goto semakin cepat. Terutama karena ia lemah dengan sorot mata yang begitu intens.

.

.

**SF**

.

.

Menemukan sosok Masayoshi yang sibuk di dapur rumahnya adalah _timing_ yang begitu tepat. Wajah lugu itu tak pernah berganti, selalu menyambut Goto dengan cengiran khas anak-anak dan sepiring kare—menu yang selalu sama setiap waktunya. Memang nyaris mendekati figur istri idaman—kalau saja hormon testosteron-nya tak mendominasi.

"_Otsukare_, Goto-_san_!"

Kare panas tersaji dan Goto hanya memjawab sekenanya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Masayoshi, memainkan sendoknya beberapa saat sebelum ia ciduk nasinya untuk dikunyah. Untuk sekelebat, Masayoshi menangkap gelagat itu—gelagat yang menunjukkan adanya ketidakberesan. Gelagat yang cukup mudah untuk disadari olehnya.

"Jadi?"

Goto masih sibuk menyuapi mulutnya—

"Hari ini kau menjenguk ayahmu?"

"..."

Nasi itu tertelan, sendok itu tergeletak. Hanya ada dua iris mata berwarna kontras saling bersirobok satu sama lain.

"...Ya—"

"—_mail_ pemberitahuan dariku sampai kan?"

"He eh," Masayoshi mengangguk polos.

"Jadi—bagaimana kondisi ayahmu? Apa kesehatan beliau membaik?"

Goto terpatri cukup lama menatap piring kare-nya. Jawabannya begitu mudah, tapi Goto amat tercekat.

"Tidak berubah, samasekali..."

"Ah. Begitu—"

"Ibuku masih bersikukuh menginginkan pernikahan."

Goto melirik kecil pada lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan nanar. Jemarinya bermain, gugup. Kristal biru jernih yang terpantul pada matanya, ikut berimbas layu. Ada perasaan campur aduk yang mengacaukan suasana perut sang _partner_ kala itu.

"Ah. Begitu—"

Pengulangan yang canggung. Lidah Masayoshi terasa kelu. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran pada Goto, tapi ia tidak punya ide lain saat itu.

"Jadi—bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa sebaiknya—kita mengaku?"

"Huh?"

"Apa sebaiknya, kita meminta maaf pada orangtuamu?"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar," bintil-bintil keringat terbit di dahi, "Kau yakin? Kau tahu kan kalau kau ini _icon_ kebajikan Tokyo, orang yang—"

"Lho? Kenapa jadi membicarakanku?"

"Maksudku," Goto mengacak rambutnya, garis-garis semburat muncul di antara pipi, "Kau sudah menjadi orang penting di Jepang. Kalau sampai media tahu, kau mungkin akan bermasalah—"

"Ah, soal itu—bukan urusanmu, Goto-_san_."

"Huh?!"

"Flamenco sudah pensiun. Semenjak kasus Haiji, kau tahu sendiri sudah tidak ada monster atau alien yang bisa kulawan lagi. Sudah setahun lebih. Berandal di jalanan pun mulai jarang bertingkah—aku jadi nganggur begini. Flamenco yang sekarang hanya simbol semata. rasanya seperti menduduki jabatan kosong,"

Goto baru saja menyadari bahwa ada genggaman hangat yang membungkus punggung tangannya secara dadakan.

"Jadi, jangan pikirkan soal itu."

Tatapan bersirat itu kembali menghujamnya. Tatapan anak anjing yang kehujanan di balik kotak kardus.

"Kalau Goto-_san_ tidak bisa berbicara jujur pada orangtuamu, lebih baik Goto-_san_ menikah saja dan turuti kemauan ayah—"

"Memangnya kau setuju kalau aku menikahi orang lain begitu saja?"

Masayoshi diam. Hanya tersenyum getir tanpa membalas apa-apa.

Tentu saja Goto tahu dan lantas mengacak rambut _peach_ _partner_-nya dengan gemas. Manis pun ada batasnya kan?

"Bodoh kau. Kalau tidak rela jangan memberi saran seperti itu."

"Goto-_san_ bodoh! Dasar Bodoh!"

.

.

**SF**

.

.

Nasib tak memberinya banyak waktu untuk berpikir bijak.

Di tengah bolong, sirene ambulan bergaung di sepanjang pendengaran. Goto menjatuhkan keranjang buahnya di hari minggu yang cerah—dimana tepat pada saat itu ia lihat sebuah mobil putih terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya. Beberapa orang berseragam putih bergerak rusuh menarik ranjang berjalan dari dalam rumah menuju ke dalam mobil. Wajah pucat sang ayah terpampang, dimana selang infus menyertai bagai pertanda. Perasaan Goto semakin tak enak saat ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah, memasang wajah resah dengan airmata tak terbendung lagi.

"Ayahmu—"

Nasibnya memburuk.

Goto mendengar pembicaraan dokter dan ibunya samar-samar dari luar ruangan. Sosok pria tua beruban yang Goto sayangi masih terbujur lemah di ranjang dengan selang-selang yang bertambah banyak dan pemeriksaan intens hilir-mudik. Goto hanya bisa berdoa.

Meskipun takdirnya tak kunjung membaik.

Ia berusaha untuk lapang, saat ibunya berkata bahwa sisa waktu ayahnya akan dihabiskan di rumah sakit—mulai detik itu. Gejolak batin semakin menekan Goto.

Menghimpitnya untuk memuntahkan semua yang kini ia pendam rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya.

"Ibu, maaf—"

Detik itu,

detik tepat setelah pemberitahuan rawat inap sang ayah didengar, Goto membeberkan identitas terselubungnya mengenai sosok asli Masayoshi terhadap sang ibu—yang masih dalam keadaan sesenggukkan.

"...Eh?"

Sampai suara tangis itu terhenti spontan, karena takjub.

"Maaf, sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Aku mungkin—tidak bisa menikah, seperti yang ibu dan ayah harapkan."

"Masayoshi,"

"Masayoshi yang ibu ketahui, sesungguhnya—"

"Orang yang kucintai, setelah gadis itu."

"..."

"...Maaf."

Kata itu terus berulang. Pengakuan itu menghabiskan banyak energinya—sampai Goto kehilangan energi dan jatuh berlutut karena terlalu lemas menyokong tubuh dengan kaki-kakinya. Perasaan bersalah semakin pekat mendominasi lubuk hati.

Wanita paruh baya di depannya tak bisa membalas apa-apa. Hanya menepuk bahu anaknya dengan lembut, dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Wajahnya sedikit pias.

Bohong kalau ia tidak kecewa. Bohong.

.

.

**SF**

.

.

Goto kira ini adalah akhir yang akan ia ambil.

Tidak akan ada pernikahan, tidak akan ada pengakuan apapun—ia pikir ia akan membuat ayahnya damai tanpa pernah melihatnya sebagai mempelai.

Tadinya.

Sampai Masayoshi datang menemui keluarganya, dan ikut meminta maaf. Perasaan tidak enak ikut merayap dalam sanubari nyonya Goto—tatkala takjub menangkap figur terkenal dengan wajah lugu yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat terhadapnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda kecewa!"

"S-sudahlah, nak Hazama."

Semenjak nyonya Goto tak terlihat melarang keputusan anaknya, pengakuan itu pun tak dipermasalahkan secara panjang. Mereka juga tak membicarakan pernikahan lagi untuk beberapa waktu.

Namun wajah tirus sang ayah yang semakin menonjol dan cengiran hangat yang ia paparkan membuat Goto tidak bisa mengabaikan kasus ini dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Umurmu s-sudah, duapuluh lima ... ya—"

"C-cepat sekali, kau ... tum ... buh."

Konflik di dalam dirinya semakin keras berbenturan, antara naluri ingin membahagiakan sang ayah atau insting memertahankan kondisi hidup di zona aman.

Nyonya Goto pun mulai terlihat resah. Sama saja seperti anaknya, ia belum bisa membeberkan status dan orientasi seksual Goto secara gamblang pada suaminya—dan tidak pada kondisi yang buruk, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ia tega membuat impian itu terkubur jelas-jelas.

Maka jadilah Goto berpulang ke apartemen Masayoshi, sekadar mengecek wajah polos favoritnya. Riak itu sendu dan kepalanya tertunduk lemas di antara bahu mungil sang remaja yang membelalak, heran. Goto memang lebih senang mampir dan mencari ketenangan itu pada sosok Masayoshi. Memohon kenyamanan saat ia merasa sakit.

"Huh, Goto-_san_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya butuh sandaran—"

"—sebentar saja."

Di depan _genkan, _dua manusia berpakaian lengkap—masih dengan sepatu di salah satu pihak—berpelukan dalam jeda yang cukup lama.

Dan hening.

.

.

**SF**

.

.

Goto menahan napas saat ia lihat Masayoshi yang membolak-balikkan catalog gaun pengantin wanita di ruang tamu dalam kondisi yang telentang di sofa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Masayoshi?"

Dua hari yang lalu—setelah kunjungan Goto ke apartemennya—Masayoshi menghubungi nyonya Goto dan memberitahu sebuah gagasan sebagai jalan keluar menyangkut masalah pernikahan yang sedang mereka pusingkan.

Ide itu cukup sederhana. Dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan darinya—karena Masayoshi berani jamin dengan taruhan nyawa. Nyonya Goto tak bisa menolak, semenjak kondisi sang suami yang semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu terpejam daripada membuka mata. Suatu kondisi yang mulai memasuki tahap kritis dan mengkhawatirkan.

"Soal pengurusan acara, biar saya yang tangani. Anda cukup menjaga rahasia ini dari suami anda sampai waktu yang ditentukan."

"Ah, baiklah."

Masayoshi menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi nyonya Goto, apa anda sungguh tidak tidak masalah? Melihat anak anda—"

"—Menikah dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Asal kedua belah pihak senang, saya tidak akan protes."

"Asal dia bisa melihat Goto di atas altar." Tambahnya lirih.

.

.

**SF**

.

.

Berita pernikahan itu nyata adanya—dan kini mewabah menjadi gosip panas di sekitar Tokyo. Seiring dengan penyebaran kartu undangan terhadap pihak-pihak tertentu—rupanya Masayoshi tidak bercanda soal pernikahan yang ia rancang.

Goto pribadi awalnya menjerit histris saat ia lihat Masayoshi yang memberitahukan segala rencananya dengan intonasi datar. Namun wajah tulus yang terpancar darinya menjadi salah satu dari sekian faktor yang membuat Goto luluh dan menyetujuinya. Karena dibalik itu semua, Goto merasa usul Masayoshi telah menolongnya dalam segala sisi. Segala sisi yang seharusnya Goto pilih diantara satu.

"Jadi—Goto-_san_, kau sudah siap menjadi kepala rumah tangga?"

Goto hanya mengelus pipi Masayoshi dan menarik dagu sang sosok untuk mengecup bibirnya, ringan.

"Jangan menyesali rencanamu, bodoh."

"Aku tidak menyesal—"

"—Aku siap menerima konsekuensinya. Apapun itu."

"Goto-_san_ juga jangan menyesal."

"Bodoh."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu kata menyerah ya, bocah?"

.

.

**SF**

.

.

Rentang waktunya hanya tiga hari setelah rencana sampai di telinga Goto. Hari ini, dengan setelan necis nan licin, ia berdiri tegap di atas altar putih—menunggu sang mempelai masuk ke ruangan dengan gaun indahnya.

Detik saat Goto menghembuskan napas yang kesekian, pintu berdaun dua itu menganga, tatkala seseorang masuk diiringi oleh gadis dari MMM yang memegangi ekor gaunnya. Suasana khidmat menyelimuti ruang yang seketika itu beku bagai dihembus salju. Tubuh ramping sang mempelai dibalut oleh gaun putih menjuntai lemas dan tudung transparan yang menghiasi kepalanya dengan aksesoris bunga.

Wajah-wajah di bangku hadirin saat itu terlihat kaget dengan kompaknya. Tatkala mahluk venus yang sanggup membuat iri pada hawa ini berlenggang anggun di atas karpet, menghampiri Goto yang menunggu di atas altar. Yang sejujurnya saja, hal tersebut jauh dari ekspetasi mereka.

"Hei, katanya ini pernikahan sejenis? Kenapa yang berdiri disana malah wanita—?"

"Mana kutahu! Kenapa jadi begini?"

"T-Tunggu. Tidak mungkin itu dia—"

"Hah?"

"Samurai Flamenco dalam balutan gaun? Yang benar?"

"Hei? Ini serius?"

Tudung itu dibuka—sekedar untuk menunjukkan wajah sang mempelai 'wanita' saat prosesi ikrar dilaksanakan. Suara takjub lagi-lagi mengudara. Wajah porselain dengan sapuan bedak dan _blush on_ dalam takaran tepat membuat Masayoshi terlihat menyerupai bidadari—putih dan suci.

"Wah, benar-benar Hazama-_kun_!"

"M-Manisnyaaa!"

"S-sulit kupercaya, gaun itu sangat cocok untuknya!""

Tatapan saling tukar, dilakukan oleh kedua pengantin. Dimana saat itu sang mempelai bergaun memaparkan senyum dan kebahagiannya dengan berani—tanpa ditutup-tutupi sedikit pun. Yang membuat Goto mau tak mau ikut memasang senyum, refleks.

Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut erat. Penuh kasih.

**oOo**

_Hai pak tua,apa kau melihatnya?_

_semoga matamu masih cukup bersahabat untuk menyaksikan pernikahan anakmu dari layar komputer, hari ini._

_Maaf tidak bisa menyajikan acara yang sempurna._

_Tapi kuharap, kau tidak marah kalau aku berbohong sedikit disini._

**oOo**

Disaksikan oleh mata kawan-kawannya, ciuman pemersatu itu dilakukan.

Juga sang ayah yang menangis haru di ranjangnya.

Ah,

Goto sudah cukup berbakti, kan?

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Terinspirasi dari foto seorang gadis umur 11 tahun yang menikah muda karena permintaan ayahnya yang ingin melihat sang anak bergaun pengantin sebelum meninggal (karena kanker) :'( Jujur, gue bikin ini sebelum tahu kalo Chima Chimaira baru aja nikah (entah ini berita serius apa becanda sampe sekarang gue masih ga ngerti OTL).


End file.
